The return of TURKEY!
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! Yes, it is the sequel to Turkey!. Thanksgiving with the Brotherhood and the X-men!.


The return of TURKEY!.  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Dislciamer: "It's very difficult to appricate a Thanksgiving dinner once you've seen it in reverse".  
  
Happy Thanksgiving to you people who celebrate it, being Welsh, i don't, but any excuse to make the merry mutants do insane things. If i have them do anything that you guys don't actually do on Thanksgiving, don't yell at me. Like i have already said, it is not a holiday we celebrate over here in the UK.  
  
Okay, this is the sequel to the fic i brough out a short while ago called 'Turkey', you remember it? Well i did say it was a prelude to another fic, and here it is!. The idea of Todd hating Thanksgiving is partly inspired by Chandler's hatred of it in Friends, but only partly. The 'Now this feels like Thanksgiving' line IS from 'Friends' but, aside from the disclaimer quote, it's the only one i use that isn't mine :D.  
  
***********  
  
"Why are we here again?".  
  
Pietro took a while to answer Lance's question.  
  
"Because they asked us to join them. We have no food in our house thanks to Freddy, and we have no one with the paticence to actually cook a meal".  
  
"Oh", relpied Lance.  
  
The Brotherhood were standing outside the X-mansion. Freddy crossed his arms.  
  
"Well?. Lets go in!", he said impaciently, "i can smell the food from here!".  
  
"Oh goody", said Todd dryly, "eating lots of food, 'happy day'".  
  
"Oh shut up you Thanksgiving Scrooge", muttered Lance, "you didn't have to come".  
  
"Oh no, i could have stayed at home and be miserable all by myself", said Todd with a sigh, "but i may have gone out to 'acidentally' cut the brakes on my dad's limo. I need someone ta make sure i don't do that, yo!".  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes and rang the bell. It wasn't long before Logan answered it, he saw the Brotherhood and scowled.  
  
"Oh it's you", he said.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving to you too Logan", said Pietro sarcastically, pushing his way in, the rest of the Brotherhood following.  
  
"Hey guys!".  
  
The Broterhood spun around to see Tabby running towards them.  
  
"Dear God, it lives!", said Lance with a wimper, as Tabby hugged each guy in turn.  
  
"You came!", she said happily, "i said you would!. Amara owes me eight bucks for this!. Come on, join the fun!".  
  
"Why do i not like the word 'fun' at the moment?", pondered Wanda as she walked with the rest of her team mates into the common room.  
  
The place was full of party balloons and music, and everyone having a good time.  
  
"Alright!", said Pietro excitedly, "party!. Lets mingle people!".  
  
"I'll just go sit in the corner and be depressed thanks", said Todd, hopping into a chair and crossing his arms.  
  
"Awwww poor Toddles", said Tabby with a chuckle, before running off to find some people.  
  
"Hey guys!", said Bobby, as he, Sam and Amara came walking up, "glad you could make it!".  
  
"Whoha, what's wrong with the frog-boy?", asked Amara, pointing to Todd.  
  
"Oh don't let him tell you!", said Wanda, "you'll get all depressed like him and lose the holiday spirit".  
  
"No..i don't know this story!", said Bobby, "i wanna know!. I wanna know!".  
  
"Trust me, ya'll don't", said Rogue, walking up.  
  
"I do!. I do!", said Bobby adamantly, "tell me tell me tell me!".  
  
"No, you don't", piped up Todd, "because i'll get the blame fer makin' ya down an' out".  
  
Bobby was about to respond when Storm came in.  
  
"Dinners ready", she said with a smile.  
  
She regreted saying this so close to the door, as she was stampeeded on by a pack of hungry teenagers. When she recovered, there were only a few straglers left behind. Todd was still sitting on the chair, while Kitty was standing adamantly in the middle of the room with a 'meat is murder' sign. Storm groaned and rubbed her temple.  
  
"Why aren't you two going in?", she asked with a sigh.  
  
"Twelve years ago on this very day, my mother died and my father abandoned me", said Todd with a frown, "Even when i had my family around me before then, it was filled with shouting and things being thrown. I don't celebrate Thanksgiving anymore".  
  
Storm blinked.  
  
"Okay...i don't know how to deal with you", she said, then turned to Kitty, "and why are you here..wait is this about the toufurkey?".  
  
"Darn right it is!", said Kitty, "you guy's wouldn't cook one!".  
  
"Kitty, you are the only vegetarian in the house", reasoned Storm, "and everyone wanted a real turkey".  
  
"But tofukerys taste just as good, you can't even, like, taste the difference", protested Kitty.  
  
"Kurt said you can", muttered Storm, before walking out, "fine, you guys can have grilled cheese for all i care!".  
  
"I don't WANT grilled cheese!", Kitty shouted after her, then turned to Todd, "do YOU want to eat grilled cheese?".  
  
"I just wanna sit around an' be depressed", replied Todd.  
  
"Phhhf", said Kitty, waving a hand in the air, "anyway, they are gonna, like, get the surprise of their lives when they find out what i hid in the store room....well don't you want to know what it is?".  
  
"I don't care", said Todd with a sigh, "do i need ta wear a sign on my head sayin' 'leave me alone or somethin'?".  
  
Before Kitty could reply a crash sounded in the dining room.  
  
"Gobble gobble gobble".  
  
This sound was followed by a hysterical scream.  
  
"Oh good, they found the present", said Kitty with an evil smirk, "lets see them tuck into a turkey dinner with a real one sitting in the kitchen".  
  
Todd rolled his eyes before something hit him.  
  
"Wait...you let a live turkey in there?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah..why?", said Kitty.  
  
"Kill it, kill it, kill it!".  
  
"That's why", said Todd, nodding in the direction of the screams, "Wanda had a little...phobia with turkeys".  
  
There was much more crashing and banging in the kitchen. Kitty and Todd walked in to find Wanda standing on top of the table, throwing things at the turkey with her powers. Plates and bits of food floated in mid air as the turkey ran around in a panic, tearing the kitchen to shreds.  
  
"Kitty", said Xavier, wheeling up behind her.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, after the turkey had been removed to the garden and Wanda had been coaxed down from the corner she had jammed herself in, everyone found themselves sitting around a table with a ruined dinner around them.  
  
"That my Thanksgiving ruined!", said Kurt.  
  
"I know!", wimpered Blob, "all that food!. Gone!. Besides, you're not even American!. Why should you care?".  
  
It vas good food gone to vaste!".  
  
"It took me HOURS to make that!", wailed Storm, "hours!".  
  
"I didn't even get a bite", said Logan.  
  
"I was attacked by a turkey, again!", said Wanda shakily, "i hate turkeys!".  
  
"Yeah...we know that now", muttered Jean.  
  
"What are you talking about?!", Wanda snapped back, "It's ditzy girls' fault. What sort of sicko brings a live turkey to a Thanksgiving dinner?".  
  
"I'M the sicko?!", shouted Kitty, "YOU'RE the one's eating a dead animal!".  
  
Before long, everyone was arguing, each mutant trying to get his or her word in above the rest. Todd, who had been silent throguh most of the happenings sighed.  
  
"Now THIS feels like Thanksgiving", he said with a sad sigh.  
  
Everyone stoped arguing and looked at him. Scott sighed.  
  
"You know, we shouldn't be arguing overthis, we have forgotten what we were here for", he said, going into 'leader mode', "we should be Thankfull for what we have, family and friends around us. Things some people don't have".  
  
"Man!. Now i'm even more depressed!", said Todd, "i need a hug!".  
  
Everyone just looked at him blankly.  
  
"Don't everyone rush at once", he muttered.  
  
Tabby grabbed him in a bear hug, cutting off his air.  
  
"We're sorry Toddles!", she said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, we know this holidays kinda tough on you", said Pietro.  
  
"Thanks guys", weezed Todd from behind Tabitha's shoulder, "Tabby, i..need...air!".  
  
"Ooppppsie!", she said, releasing him.  
  
"Ya know, all things considered, this 'aint been that bad a Thanksgiving fer me", said Todd with a sigh, "at least this one didn't include yelling, death, abandonment or crappy orphanage food".  
  
"I think thats the best we're going to get out of him for a 'Thanksgiving spirt'", said Wanda with a small smile.  
  
"I could still use a hug", said Todd, smiling at Wanda.  
  
"Okay", said Bobby, walking over to him.  
  
"Not from you!", said Todd, "from her!".  
  
"If you think i'm going to give you a hug you are sorely mis...", started Wanda.  
  
"Gobble gobble gobble".  
  
Everyone turned to see the turkey had somehow got back inside. Wanda screamed and leapt into Todd's arms.  
  
"Make it go away!", she shouted.  
  
Todd grinned.  
  
"Like i said, not a bad Thanksgiving at all", he said.  
  
  
  
Ta da!. Did you like the triumphant return of TURKEY! ?. Hope you did, please review, i like reviews. Plus i am sorry if i destroyed you holiday in any way, shape or form. You are quite welcome to take the mick of St Davids day if you like :D. 


End file.
